Pride
by Depressed Chibi
Summary: Chris recalls the conversation he had with Elise about jumping off a cliff because of Dan; however, it's more then just an expression for Chris and Dan.


Chris sighed in content as he sat on his couch, he had had finished the chores: the house was vacuumed, dusted, polished, and the dishes were done. He enjoyed days off of work such as these. The only thing that could have made it better would be if Elise were there to enjoy it with him. It was then that the phone had rung...and of course it was Dan. He wanted some help with a new revenge scheme that Dan knew Chris would say "yes" to. It was a few hours later that the man found himself in the middle of New Mexico at some rinky-dink gas station.

Chris listed the several food items he had in his arms. Road trips always made him extra hungry, not that he hadn't eaten like that all the time. As he reached the end of his list he saw his wife, Elise, give him a frown.

"What?" Chris asked innocently.

"Chris we talked about this, what about eating healthier?" Elise questioned, still giving him a look that made Chris feel like a child.

"That doesn't apply on road trips," Chris stated, trying to sound more certain than he was.

"Yes, it does," she said matter-of-factly. Chris tried to argue, though he stumbled over his words. "Please, Chris, for me?" his beautiful wife begged, her purple eyes wide and bright.

"Fine," Chris reluctantly agreed.

"Thank you, Chris. You know I only worry about your health-"

"Oh, milkshakes! I choose milkshake," Chris interrupted excitedly. He knew the speech anyway, Elise was only looking out for him, she always did.

Chris practically flew over to the dairy mixer in the small gas station convenience store. He hugged the machine and decided he wanted a cookie milkshake.

"_Chris,_" Elise called, warning him to make a better choice.

"It's still one thing if the cookies are inside," Chris said sternly, he had already compromised with only getting a milkshake.

"Fine," Elise agreed, she folded under her husband's demand. "But we're having salads for dinner,"

"Dan said we were having burgers," Chris complained, he already got his hopes up for dinner. Besides, he didn't want to have eaten what _food ate_.

"If Dan jumped off a cliff would you?" Elise questioned.

Chris became silent, he knew Elise was only using a common expression, but the sentence caused his mind to wander to a similar situation. A situation that brought dread to his heart.

"_Chris,_" Elise snapped, she seemed angry at his lack of a response. He could see the worry in her eyes. As much as Chris wanted to lie to her and tell her he'd never do it, he hadn't the heart to lie to that wonderful woman.

"I-well...it'd really depend on the situation," Chris explained quickly, shrugging his shoulders in a hope for mercy.

"You'd jump off a cliff?"

"No, of course not-"

"But if Dan did you would?" Elise asked again. Like the first time Chris became silent, torn between the truth and the need to reassure his wife everything would be fine.

"Chris, no jumping off buildings," Elise threatened loudly, causing the few other customers whom were in the store to stare.

…

Back in the car, the ride had become mostly silent. Aside from Dan ranting and raving from the back sit little occurred. Chris felt Elise watch him, observing his every move. It made him nervous.

"_What_ is wrong with the two of you?" came a sudden voice to Chris's right. The taller male jumped, accidentally causing the car to swerve. He was then awarded a punch in the arm courtesy of Dan. "What do you think you're doing? Do you want all of us to die?"

"Well, I wouldn't have swerved if you hadn't snuck up on me," Chris snapped back, thoroughly irritated.

"Snuck up? I'm in the seat behind you and I've been calling your name for like two minutes," Dan pointed out. "What's up with you anyway? You haven't said a word since we left the gas station. Elise too, but I'm okay with her not talking,"

Elise ignored the obvious jab and directed her gaze out the window towards the empty scenery.

"Does it really matter? Shouldn't you be focused on plotting your stupid revenge?" Chris growled, wanting to be left alone to his thoughts. The moment the words left his mouth he regretted them. From the rear-view mirror Chris had seen a flash of hurt in the emerald eyes of his friend. Dan had only been concerned for his best friend after all, he hadn't deserved to be snapped at for that.

Just as quick the hurt was replaced with anger, Dan's expression resorted back to it's usual scowl. He gave Chris's seat a kick before plopping himself back down in a huff. "Fine, last time I worry about you," Dan grumbled the lie, defensively crossing his arms.

Chris felt guilty, but stayed silent. Dan would get over it, but Chris knew it'd serve him a few weeks of the cold shoulder.

…

It was only a couple of moments later before Elise turned to Chris demanding an answer to her question once again, "Chris what's wrong?"

"What do you mean?" Chris asked, hoping that playing stupid would derail her from the cliff analogue.

"Ever since I asked you if you'd jump off a cliff you've been acting weird," Elise stated firmly. Of course she wouldn't have forgotten.

"Nothing's wrong," Chris repeated, his tone was a bit more louder and harsher than he meant to use. He was quickly "shushed" by Elise whom then gestured to the back seat. In confusion Chris glanced back and noticed Dan sprawled across the seat asleep. He was only then aware of the soft snoring inside the car. Chris's expression softened, he'd never admit it, but he liked seeing Dan asleep. It was the only time his friend seemed relaxed and at peace.

A shift from the passenger seat brought blue eyes to meet with purple. She looked so concerned, how could Chris worry the women he knew loved him so?

With a sigh Chris tried to gather his thoughts to speak. "Elise, I know you're worried about me, but I'm fine," Chris spoke. He saw the woman getting ready to argue so he raised his hand for silence and she did. _"I'm_ fine, I promise...it's just..._"_ Chris whispered, he took the opportunity to look back again at his best friend.

"What?" Elise asked softly, mulling over ideas as to why her husband may be acting so secretive.

"Well, you know how I tell you everything about myself?"

"Of course, and I love that about you,"

"Well...this...the thing I'm worried about..." Chris couldn't grasp the words he was looking for. He took another long glance at Elise, defeated and unable to keep his mouth shut anymore. He ran a hand through his short hair and continued to drive, he made the decision to simply say what he thought.

"I want to tell you Elise, I do! But I tell you everything about _me_...this isn't about me," Chris said softly, unconsciously glancing once again to the back seat. Elise caught the movement and understood a bit better.

"It's about Dan...?" She asked, but it seemed to be more of a statement to Chris. The large man slowly nodded. "Wha-"

Chris huffed, Elise could see he was frustrated. He continued to glanced between the road and the two passengers before settling his sight on the road. "A long time ago something happened with me and Dan. He made me promise to keep it a secret,"

"Why?" Elise asked curiously, it was no lie she disliked the said male, but she didn't completely hate Dan. She'd be sad to see him go and the whole conversation had started about jumping off of cliffs...

"Chris, please, what happened? It'll just be between you and me," Elise pleaded, she could see the weight on her husband's shoulders. Not to mention the fact she too was beginning to worry.

Chris chewed on his lip before looking at his wife. "It started back when we were in high school..."

…

Chris sauntered down the hallway as he waved to every classmate he saw. Chris enjoyed school dearly, everything from the students to the football games.

With two minutes to spare Chris arrived at his locker and began to trading his books. As he closed the metal door he paused...something was off. After a quick examination of the depleting crowd in the hall Chris confirmed that his friend, Dan, was no where to be found. Chris furrowed his brow, usually Dan would arrive at Chris's locker with enough time to rant to him about how flawed the school system was. Not once had Dan ever been late, even when administrators tried to stop him.

Figuring Dan was at his own locker, Chris set out to find his small angry friend. Within twenty seconds Chris arrived at his destination with still no sight of Dan. The halls were even starting to become desolate. Chris rubbed his neck, a nervous habit that he could never quite kick, he felt the tickling sensation of his shoulder length brown hair against the back of his hand. He wanted to wait, but a glance to his watch told Chris he would be late if he delayed any longer.

Just as Chris began to leave he heard a loud "thud" and some muffled yelling. Chris's eyes widened in surprise and glanced around. The noise war close-very close-but he couldn't tell where it had come from. There was a faint shuffling sound from lockers Chris was leaning against and when he held his ear against the cold metal the shuffling became more distinctive.

"_Clank_"

Chris reeled back his head, his ears were still ringing from a sudden pound against the metal locker. Someone or something was inside Dan's locker. Obviously. With caution, because it was still Dan's locker after all, Chris took hold of the broken and abused lock before yanking it open. Immediately the locker door swung open and out toppled a disgruntled and pissed looking Dan.

Chris gave a sympathetic sigh before he closed the locker door and kneeled down to help his friend. Dan had duct tape wrapped around his wrists and a strip across his lips. Before Chris could do anything the smaller teen got to his knees and with great effort he ripped apart his wrists and then snatched off the bit of tape that kept him quiet.

"How dare he! I'm going to rip out his lungs, fill them with Scorpios, and stick them back down that guys throat," Dan screamed, shedding off any stubborn tape left on his person. Chris rolled his eyes, of course the first words out of Dan's mouth would be some sort rage filled revenge scheme. Immediately Chris got up to leave, Dan and he had started to drift away from eachother anyway. Chris enjoyed time spent with Dan, but only a little and not when Dan was in "revenge mode". Otherwise he could be an ass.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" Dan growled, noticing the other teen whom starting to walk away.

"I'm leaving. You know, next class?" Chris replied, continuing to be on his way.

"That pathetic curriculum you call class can wait, I have a plan,"

"Dan, you can't expect me to suddenly drop everything and go help you. I'm not some lackey," Chris argued, he was tired of being expected to do what ever Dan wanted when he wanted. However, it took some courage, the last time Chris said "no" Dan had dunked his head in one of the toilets.

"Chris, I have been wronged, I need some back up. There has been just one too many shoves into a locker," he declared, determination was burning in his eyes.

This time Chris stopped before he turned to stare into Dan's eyes. With as much courage as he could muster Chris stalked up to Dan and squeezed his hands into fists. "Read my lips. No," he said, and with that he stormed to the class he was no very much late to.

…

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, you actually stood up to Dan? On your own?" Elise asked, utterly confused.

Chris gave her a helpless smile before explaining, "This was back in our Sophomore year of high school, Dan and I weren't really close back then."

Elise raised her eyebrows, she had never heard of anything less than the two males being connected at the hip. Who knew that a some point Chris and Dan seemed to be able to just barely stand each other. Though, Elise knew at some point they would have only started to get to know each other. And with Dan's personality anyone would be a little put-off.

"Anyway, there's more to the story than that," Chris said, frowning at Elise for interrupting. Said woman put her hands up in defense and waited for her husband to continue.

…

Unsurprisingly it had been days since Chris had last seen Dan. After their semi-argument the small teen seemed sore about how Chris had spoken to him. Maybe it was for the best, Chris had gotten frustrated with Dan anyway.

With little conscious thought Chris let his mind wander as the teacher allowed their lecture to do the same. He wondered what became of who ever shoved Dan into a locker. The angry boy could have forgotten all about the situation after he had that argument with Chris. Dan_ was_ like a goldfish, it would be one thing and two seconds later another. Chris glanced over to the abandoned seat-Dan's fully claimed with his name carved in it-at the back of the classroom. He had felt some sympathy towards the other boy, Dan seemed to be picked on frequently. Of course, it was only because of how odd he acted and dressed.

The familiar squeak of the class door opening sounded. _Speak of the devil, _Chris mused. As per usual the next sound was the teacher complaining about the teens tardiness and blah blah blah. However, there was no retort like every other time. No ridiculous excuse, no foul name calling, not even a mumbled "jerk" as the sound of shuffling feet came and went by Chris's desk. Chris tried to be as casual as possible, he turned to see the far more usually charming teen. Chris was appalled at what he saw.

There, as if everything was perfectly fine, sat Dan sporting a rather swollen black eye. There was a smear of dried blood to the left of his mouth and some around his nostrils. His clothes and hair were more disheveled than usual. All of these facts led Chris to the conclusion that Dan had been in a fight recently.

Not only did he look like he just tried to go a round with a boxer, but he looked just plain unwell. Dan's skin was an unhealthy shade of white which only made the dark circle under his one good eye seem all the more blatant. Everything about his posture screamed tired as he slouched in his chair with only his arm keeping his head up.

Chris never liked Dan much, but he was worried. It was apparent Dan needed help, but Chris knew the boy would be too proud to ask for it and even if he did few people would want to help. Chris then made up his mind to see if he could be of any help and do anything if he could.

Hours seemed to slip by before the bell rung. Chris packed his bag slowly, he wanted to wait out the stampede. Luck seemed to be with him when Chris noticed that Dan was doing the same. At least the guy seemed to keep this routine even when in disarray.

The taller of the two stood by his desk in wait of Dan to walk by. Chris stood up a bit straighter as his friend approached, he reached out his arm towards Dan's shoulder. "Dan, are you okay?" Chris asked, concern was obvious in his voice.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Dan asked, nonchalantly.

Chris leaned back on his heels in shock. "D-Dan, it's me, Chris," the taller of the two argued. Was his head injury worse than it looked?

"You must be mistaken. You see, I _knew_ someone named Chris, but he's dead to me now," Dan stated, his expression was stoic, as if he were talking about the weather.

_Right_, Chris thought to himself. He had still been on Dan's "not talking to" list. Chris knew there was only one way to get Dan to open up to him. "Dan, I'm sorry," Chris sighed, he saw the other male straighten his posture and lazily glance at him. He had Dan's attention. "I'm sorry that I refused to help you. I was wrong to argue with you," Chris apologized.

"Yes, you were," Dan agreed, crossing his arms defensively. At least now Dan looked Chris in the eyes, he still scowled, but it was a start.

"Dan, I'm worried about you. Are you okay?" Chris asked with sincerity, he lied his hand on Dan's shoulder, but it was coldly shook off.

"Oh? You didn't seem very worried when I was shoved into that locker," Dan shot back.

Chris felt as if he had just been slapped, he only then noticed Dan had walked away and was already out of the door. There was the sound of a cough and Chris took the hint that his teacher wanted him out of the classroom. He drifted out of the class only with more determination to pester his friend.

…

Chris scanned the lunch room looking for Dan, they always sat together. However, on this day Chris didn't see his friend. He was worried, Chris needed to look for Dan...later. Right now it was lunch. Chris licked his lips before he took his usual seat, Dan could just be late.

Once in his seat Chris tore into his paper-bagged lunch: turkey sandwich with lettuce and tomatoes, one chocolate-vanilla cupcake, two cookies, an apple, and a can of root beer. Chris grinned, he loved lunch and his mom always packed it with care. Chris began to devour his sandwich, tearing into the meaty-goodness. In mid chew there was the sound of a chair scraping the floor. Chris glanced up from his lunch and was surprised to see two familiar green eyes.

"Hello, Chris, just so you know I'm not sitting here by choice. It seems there are no longer any vacant seats." Dan announced, picking at his tray of school food.

Chris glanced around the room and spotted several other seats Dan could have taken. Some of the seats weren't even near anyone Dan completely hated. A smiled tugged at Chris's lips, but he resisted. Dan must have not known how to admit hurt, no need to rub it in. Chris nodded silently before he continued to eat his lunch. Every few seconds Chis glanced up to his friend, he hadn't eaten anything.

With some thought Chris reached into his lunch bag and pulled out the two cookies. Chris held them both out to Dan, he figured the boy was hungry. Dan glanced at the treats and back up to Chris. A small smile graced his face as he accepted the cookies and took a bite. "Apology accepted," Dan said with a mouth full of food.

"So, what happened?" Chris asked, eyeing over Dan for any injuries he had missed.

"What do you mean?" Dan asked, licking the crumbs off his lips and then taking a bite out of the second cookie.

"W-what? What do you mean 'what do you mean', have you looked in a mirror recently?"

"As a matter of fact, I have not." Dan stated, shrugging. At the concerned look from his friend Dan ceased his eating and payed attention to Chris. "What, is there something in my teeth?"

"Dan, you have a black eye! I mean, you look terrible,"

"Well gee, thanks for the compliment," Dan muttered, scowling across the table at Chris.

"I'm serious Dan, you look...bad," Chris said, leaning in closer. Dan averted his eyes and propped his head up on his hand.

"Don't worry about it, I'm fine," Dan mumbled. Chris hadn't believed him for a second.

"Dan...," Chris pleaded.

"_I'm fine,_ I just had a little...disagreement with my mom's new boyfriend," Dan admitted, removing his head from his hand and glaring at the floor. Chris opened his mouth, he wanted to give his friend some conformation that everything was going to be okay, but the bell interrupted his words. With a quick glance at each other the two stood to leave. Chris gave his half eaten lunch a thoughtful look before he tossed it into the closest trash bag, for the first time in years he had lost his apatite.

Dan and Chris walked through the halls and made brief stop at Chris's locker. "Hey, Chris, you know a lot about the school right?" Dan asked after some hesitation, leaning against the lock next to Chris's.

"As a matter of fact, I do. What do you want to know?" Chris asked, noting the peculiar question.

"How tall is the school?" Dan asked innocently.

"Well, it's a two storey building, each level is roughly thirteen feet tall. In total the school would be about twenty-six feet from bottom to top," Chris answered happily. He enjoyed every aspect of the building.

"And if you to, hypothetically speaking, push somebody off the top of it, would it kill them? Hypothetically of course," Dan asked casually.

Chris sputtered for a seconded before he turned on his friend, jaw wide open. "Dan, you can't push people off of buildings,"

"Technically, it's shouldn't',"

"Dan," Chris shouted, grabbing Dan by the shoulders and shaking him.

"Hey, knock it off! I said hypothetically, that means I'm just asking if it's plausible," Dan argued, throwing his arms up to rid himself of the physical contact. He received glared daggers from Chris, but Dan stood his ground.

"I guess...it just matters how someone would land," Chris sighed, giving up on the argument. Dan nodded in acceptance of his friend's answer. The two then wandered to class, silent the entire way.

…

The noise of the the class and the bright light of the sun seemed a to be enhanced tenfold to Chris's sleep deprived senses. He yawned before he allowed his head to rest on his desk; Chris hadn't been able to sleep well last night. He was worried about what Dan had said about the height of the school. Chris didn't want to believe Dan would murder someone just for a few harsh words or for being thrown into a locker, but he had been wrong before. _What if Dan has snapped_, Chris pondered. His friend had already been mentally unstable, and good reason to be.

Chris glanced behind him at a usual empty desk. Chris chewed on his lip, something was wrong. He couldn't explain it, but his stomach was churned and Chris's heart fluttered. He needed to do _something_! As Chris sat idle he became even more anxious.

With the teacher's permission Chris excused himself to the bathroom if just to stretch his legs. As he walked through the desolate halls a noise caught his attention; it was the sound of a metal door being slammed shut. Chris thought the noise odd because, all the doors Chris had seen inside the building were wooden...all except the one to the roof.

With the speed that would have made any gym coach proud Chris raced down the hall and made a sharp left. He jogged up the small amount of stairs leading to the roof and burst through the door. At first Chris saw nothing, but as his eyes scanned the entire area he saw a lone figure.

Black hair whipped wildly with the wind along with a loose black shirt and jeans that hugged the owner of them only slightly. Chris's heart sunk, he had never expected this to be the reason for Dan's question. There on the very edge of the school that looked out towards the court yard stood Dan, as he prepared to jump.

"Dan, don't," Chris screamed, rushing towards his friend, but with a single look Chris's feet turned to cement. Dan looked at him with dead, glassy eyes. Chris believed it would have been the same look an animal would give when looking into Death's eyes. "...Dan?"

Slowly, Dan turned to face Chris fully. He seemed tired. Chris's throat had gone dry, he couldn't speak. He stared helplessly at Dan, his eyes asked "why"?

Dan glanced over his shoulder at the court yard before he looked back to Chris. "I...wasn't really expecting for someone to find me here," Dan whispered. For the first time Dan seemed to be at a loss for words. Chris hadn't been any better and the silence began to feel suffocating.

"Chris, I know you're happy and I'm glade you are, but I'm not. I can't take this anymore: the bullying, the ridicule, all the fighting, and arguments," Dan began. As he spoke the words started to flow, pouring out as tears did the same. He grabbed a fistful of his hair and tugged at it. "The only thing I'm good at is taking revenge, but if I continue I'll lose _you_," Dan cried. Sobs racked his body, Chris feared Dan would lose his balance and fall off. Chris took a slight step forward and brought his hands up in caution. Dan didn't seem to have noticed.

"It's been days since I've last slept...I can't anymore. My mind won't shut off, all I can think about is revenge and if I close my eyes..." Dan paused, his eyes were staring off into the sky. Chris chewed on his lip, while Dan talked he was able to take a few more steps, but it would only take a split second for him to jump. Whatever Dan had been about to say it seemed too painful. Fresh tears spilled from his eyes and he continued to watch the heavens, as if the answer would suddenly appear there. "No one would miss me," Dan whispered more to himself than to Chris.

"Now hold on one gosh-darn-second, what are you talking about?" Chris suddenly snapped, taking much more confident strides up to Dan until there was only a few feet between them. Dan jerked his head down and stared at Chris with surprise, he had forgotten he wasn't alone.

"Don't lie to me Chris, you know as much as I do that everyone hates me," Dan argued, his mournful expression turned to one of anger. "Nobody likes me-" Dan shouted, but was soon cut off by a back breaking hug.

Chris held one firm hand on the back of Dan's neck and the other across his shoulders. Chris stood there in silence as he held Dan in the tightest embrace he could, with consideration to the height difference as Dan stood on the elevated edge. "I would miss you," Chris whispered, nuzzling into Dan's messy soft hair. He smelled like cigarettes.

Dan made no move to return the hug, he seemed to be in shock. After Dan had realized that Chris wouldn't disappear at the touch, that his dear friend wouldn't leave him, Dan slowly brought up his arms and wrapped them around Chris. Hot tears hit Chris's neck, but the teen couldn't care less. He hushed any whimpers that came from Dan and pulled him closer.

Neither of the two were aware of how much time had passed, but when they parted Dan's back protested and Chris's arms felt sore. A smile slowly began to creep onto Chris's face, he could see Dan coming back to reality.

"Don't you dare tell anyone that I cried," Dan threatened, desperately wiping away the moisture on his face.

"Who would believe me?" Chris joked, that brought a smile to Dan's face. "Come on, let's get out of here," Chris said, offering a helping hand. Dan reached for the hand and Chris wanted to scream with joy, in that moment he realized just how important Dan was to him. He wasn't about to lose his best friend.

The howling noise came without warning along with the strong breeze attached to it. A blur of brown hair covered Chris's vision and for a split second he couldn't see anything. When the breeze moved on Chris's blood froze in horror. There was Dan, hand outstretched for Chris, eyes wide in horror as he fell backwards off the school.

"Dan," Chris screamed, without thinking he rushed the last few steps and hurdled over the edge. Time seemed to slow down as Chris fell twenty-six feet with nothing but the concrete ground and Dan below him. Chris clasped Dan's hand, if they were going to die they'd might as well die together. Dan parted his lips to yell something to Chris, but the wind swallowed his message.

It was dark, there was a deafening buzz. Chris tried opening his eyes. But they'd only partially open. The world was a blur of melded colors. He couldn't remember where he was. The blurs became more defined and Chris noticed he was laying on the ground. A foreign red liquid surrounded him,_ where did that come from?_

The buzzing became faint, Chris heard more distinguished sounds. There were screams and some sobbing. A clutter of mummers were around him, but he couldn't place why. Gentle hands grabbed his shoulders before turning Chris on his back. Chris winced as he felt a pain he hadn't noticed before, but now everything hurt. There was a stranger above him repeating something Chris couldn't make out. The teen allowed his head to roll to the side, there was someone next to him.

Two men in uniform were by the boy, he looked bad. Chris was sure a leg shouldn't have bent like that and there was a white rod looking object that poked out of his wrist. There was a red pool of liquid under him too. Chris was curious as to what happened, but the world around him faded back to black again. Chris welcomed the painless darkness.

…

It had been an entire month until Chris awoke again. When he came to he was in a hospital surrounded by family. His mom had red puffy eyes and when she saw her son wake up tears swelled again. His dad patted him on his shoulder, the act made Chris hiss in pain and his mom cry all the more.

A doctor came in and gave a brief examination, so far nothing seemed wrong with his brain. The doctor talked about how lucky he was; a twenty-six foot fall and all Chris had was a broken ankle, a fractured pelvis, and two broken ribs. The doctor joked about Chris being accident proof, which over the time of his life Chris found to be true.

Once the examination was over and Chris's parents took their leave Chris asked about Dan. The doctor seemed confused at first before he figured it was the boy Chris came in with. Dan had no identification on him and no guardian or school attendant had come to name him yet. In the meantime he had been named a John Doe.

"So, he hasn't woken up?" Chris rasped with a painfully dry voice, worrying Dan had been worse off.

"Oh no, he's awake. He just hasn't said a word since," the doctor informed, removing his gaze from his clip board and settling on the boy in front of him.

Chris made an attempt to swing his legs off the bed, but the movement was too painful. The doctor laid a firm hand on Chris's shoulder to stop any more attempts. "How about I bring him to you?" the doctor suggested, without an answer he was up and walking out the door.

Soon a nurse strolled into the room, she wheeled Dan in front of her. There was a sling around his left arm and a cast from ankle to knee on his right leg. Bandages were also wrapped around his head, but other than that only minor scratches littered his body. Chris saw Dan wince as he was wheeled into the room, probably from Chris's state as well.

Chris had a small cast around his ankle, a brace around his hips, and a couple of bandages around each arm. Chris watched as the nurse left, he made sure she was out of ear shot before he spoke. "Dan, I'm glad you're okay,"

"Pfft, of course I'm okay. It'll take a lot more than that to kill someone as awesome as me," Dan answered, with a smirk on his face. Chris was delighted to hear his friend make light of the situation. He was going to be just fine. Chris became more aware of Dan's unwavering stare. His face was twisted into one of concern. It didn't take long for Chris to realize what he had been worried about.

"I'm fine, give me a few weeks and I'll be up and walking in no time," Chris answered, moving his arms slightly to emphasize the point.

Dan's eyes snapped back to Chris's as if he had just been caught in a taboo act. "I know that, you're like a human crash test dummy," Dan spat, a dark shade of red dusting over his cheeks. "No one is to know about this," Dan threatened after a long pause.

"About what part?"

"All of it, you don't tell a single soul, promise," Dan demanded, throwing out his fist with only a pinky extended. Chris was less then surprised, Dan always had a lot of pride. Chris reached out his own hand, pinky extended, and crossed his digit with Dan's.

"Promise,"

…

"After a few weeks I was able to walk again, but I had to help Dan with his wheel chair. He ended up keeping the cast on for another two weeks. Since that promise I haven't told anyone about that day," Chris concluded.

"Until now," Elise commented. Chris could only nod, she knew the fact that he had told her took courage. "I never knew Dan had that kind of side to him," She whispered softly, glancing into the review mirror at the still sleeping figure. "And you, jumping off a building to save your friend, that takes a lot of guts. I'm proud of you," Elise said, leaning over to give her husband a kiss on the cheek.

Chris blushed and accidentally jerked the steering wheel. It didn't cause a great reaction, but it was enough to wake the sleeping man.

"Dammit, Chris, where'd you learn to drive?" Dan grumbled, rubbing his eyes and sitting up.

"Sorry, Dan, my fault," Elise said, moving back to her own seat. Dan grumbled some retort before he crossed his arms and started to kick Chris's seat. Elise and Dan exchanged words, but Chris was lost in thought; he hadn't told Elise the whole truth.

…

_Chris listen to Dan's words, but was angered by them. "No one cared"? "No one would miss him"? Chris gritted his teeth, he wanted to show to Dan just how much he'd miss him._

_Chris marched up to the ledge, wrapped one hand around his friend's neck and pulled him down for a kiss. Lips meshed and Chris buried all the hidden passion for his old friend into the action. His heart began to sink though, Dan didn't kiss back. Chris was sure if he opened his eyes he'd be looking into two emerald orbs that burned with rage. He was a fool._

_Shyly, Dan's lips parted and he wrapped his arms around Chris's large frame. There was so much uncertainty in the action Chris wanted to break the kiss just to tell Dan everything would be okay. He wasn't about to disappear on him. Instead, Chris moved his hands to either side of Dan's face and deepened the kiss._

_Without any more hesitation Dan kissed back in desperation. Tears flowed down pale cheeks, but the two teens never parted for a second. Only when their lungs screamed for oxygen did Chris let go of Dan. The black haired boy reeled back to swallow the air with greed. Chris panted all the same, his face burned; he knew his face must have looked close to a tomato._

"_You...y-you actually like me?" Dan asked nervously. Chris wanted to throw his arms around the other boy and kiss him again, but he resisted the urge. Instead of stealing Dan's air for the second time Chris nodded. Dan stumbled over his words, he had been lost and confused. Chris's eyebrows furrowed, was he really new to affection?_

_Without warning Chris watched in horror as Dan's eyes fell closed and his body went limp. Dan had fainted from the shock, but what a bad place he had chose to pass out. His body leaned backwards and down Dan fell, off the building and to what could only have been his death._

"_Dan," Chris screamed, without thinking he rushed the last few steps and hurdled over the edge. Time seemed to slow down as Chris fell twenty-six feet with nothing but the concrete ground and Dan below him. Chris clasped Dan's hand, if they were going to die they'd might as well die together. _

_Dan eyes fluttered open, he had awoke from the rushing wind. It took only a second from Dan to put together what had happened; he looked at Chris with fear and guilt. The smaller boy parted his lips to yell something to Chris, but the wind swallowed his message._

_The wind had carried the message somewhere far, somewhere where a stranger would be told _

"_I'll always love you"._


End file.
